Wedding
by Winter.Soltice.01
Summary: Inilah awal bagi mereka berdua, memulai sebuah kehiduban bersama menoleh sebuah kisah pada lembaran baru kehidupan mereka dalam satu kebersamaan./ RnR ! / c:


**A/n : Hm, saya buat cerita weddingnya Rin dan Len c: . Ah ya jika banyak kesalahan saya mohon maaf saya nulisnya pake kecepatan penuh soalnya kakak saya sudah marah-marah laptopnya saya disita, baiklah saya tidak mau curhat lebih lagi yang jelas happy reading c:**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya !

Warning! Au, Typo(s), alur yang kecepetan, ataupun banyak kesalahan lainnya dalam penulisan EYD.

Don't Like, Don't Read, dan dengan begitu tolong injak (?) tombol [x] dipojokan sana, atau tombol back terdekat c:

* * *

><p>[ All in normal P.O.V ]<p>

Laki-laki tersebut masih saja menghela nafas berat seakan nafasnya bisa saja berhenti jika ia tidak menghela nafas, beberapa kali ia memperbaiki letak dari dasi-menjengkelkan-yang sedari tadi membuatnya semakin risih akibat tempatnya yang sedikit mencekikinya. Namun walau bagaimanapun ia mencobanya pada akhirnya pasti akan ada orang yang memperbaiki dasi tersebut.

Kembali untuk yang ke entah berapa kalinyaia kembali ia melihat kearah cermin besar setinggi dirinya tersebut dan juga entah yang keberapa kalinya ia mencoba merapikan hal yang menurutnya aneh walau sebenarnya dia sudah terlihat sangat biasa dan rapi.

"Len."Pintu terbuka dengan sedikit kasan membuat laki-laki tersebut menoleh karna suara pintu tersebut namun belum sempat ia menjawab seseorang menarik dasi miliknya dengan sedikit kasar membuat dasi tersebut sedikit berantakan. Seseorang tadi mendesis pelan sebelum jari-jari miliknya bergerak memperbaiki dasi tersebut.

"Cezz, Len bukankah hari ini adalah hari istimewamu rapi lah sedikit, ya tuhan."Laki-laki tersebut menghela nafas sambil menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum menepuk pundak laki-laki tersebut tidak memperdulikan suara ringisan dari laki-laki _honey blonde_ tersebut.

"Sudah berulang kali aku katakan bukan untuk mengatur dirimu sendiri." Dia memijit keningnya, "Jika seperti ini aku merasa kasihan pada sepupuku tersebut."

"Aku sudah rapi."Laki-laki tersebut sedikit membantah membuat laki-laki berrambut hijau lumut tadi menghela nafas, "Hai', Hai', terserah kau saja." Dia melihat jam tangannya sebelum mengehela nafas lagi."Sudah waktunya," Laki-laki tersebut kini tersenyum," Rin sudah menunggumu."

Laki-laki tersebut ikut tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Gumiya."

.

.

.

Gadis tersebut masih tidak percaya, hari ini akan menjadi hari paling istimewa dalam hidupnya, hari ini akan jadi hari yang paling berkesan dalam hidupnya, dan hari ini juga akan menjadi hari dimana awal baru akan dimulai baginya.

Dia masih saja tersenyum melihat sosok dirinya yang terpantul indah di cermin setinggi tubuhnya tersebut. Ya tuhan demi apapun ini seperti mimpi baginya menggunakan sebuah _ball gown dress_ indah tampa lengan berwarna putih bersih dengan pita putih pada pinggangnya tersebut.

Saat ia kembali memikirkan kembali beberapa minggu yang lalu dimana ia mendapat lamaran dari pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut, ia tersenyum, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa hari ini ia sangat senang. Ia juga tidak bisa berbohong jika ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya.

"Rin-chan,"Hingga sebuah suara seseorang mengagetkannya dari pikirannya. Ia menoleh pelan mendapati gadis berrambut hijau lumut yang tersenyum dengan sangat cerah, sambil sedikit berlari kearahnya gadis tersebut menariknya pelan mengajak gadis tersebut untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan hias tersebut, "Sudah waktunya."

.

.

.

Didepan sebuah altar berhiaskan mawar putih, mereka berdua telah berdiri tersenyum dan menunggu pembacaan janji suci yang akan mengikat mereka berdua.

Dalam sakit dan sehat.

Dalam hidup dan mati hingga ajal menjeput.

Dia memperhatikan perempuan berambut_ honey blonde_ tersebut yang tersenyum kearahnya dan merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan membuatnya gugup, bahkan walaupun berapa kalipun ia mencoba berlatih untuk tetap tenang namun tetap saja ia masih saja merasa gugup. Ya tuhan semoga saja ia tidak mengacaukan acara ini.

"-Apakan kau menerima Len Kagamine menjadi suamimu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari sang pendeta, gadis tersebut menatap laki-laki tersebut dengan lekat dan tersenyum yakin, membuat laki-laki tersebut ikut tersenyum.

"Ya."

Jawaban yang simple namun mengandung arti yang sangat dalam bagi keduanya, laki-laki tersebut-tampa memperdulikan apapun lagi- mendekatkan wajahnya membiakan bibinya menyentuh bibir peach gadis tersebut memberikan gadis tersebut sebuah ciuman lembut untuk memperkuat ikatan yang mereka buat atas nama tuhan. Saat wajah keduanya berpisah dengan ronaan merah, mereka tersenyum dan menghadap pada para tamu undangan yang memberikan sebuah tepuk tangan meriah.

"Kau tau Rin," Laki-laki tersebut berbisik pelan.

"Apa?"Dengan mendongakkan kepalanya gadis tersebut menatap laki-laki yang lebih tinggi beberapa belas sentimeter darinya tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Rin Migane- bukan Rin Kagamine."Dengan semburan merah pada wajahnya laki-laki tersebut berbicara, gadis tersebut tersenyum memeluk laki-laki tersebut-dari samping-sambil menghadap kedepan melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah semua orang yang ikut berbahagia untuknya.

"Tentu,"Ia membiarkan laki-laki tersebut membalas pelukannya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Len Kagamine."

"Tapi lucu juga melihat Len yang tidak gugup mengatakan sebuah kata-kata manis untukku, biasanya kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan satu katapun."Sebuah senyum licik terbentuk , sedangkan laki-laki tersebut hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya membuat gadis tersebut terkekeh pelan. Sambil menatap kedepan gadis tersebut tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya membuat laki-laki tersebut menoleh dan ikut tersenyum.

Inilah awal bagi mereka berdua, memulai sebuah kehiduban bersama menoleh sebuah kisah pada lembaran baru kehidupan mereka dalam satu kebersamaan.


End file.
